


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Punny title, Sex, Tom in a sweater, here be smut, holiday drabble, mostly smut though, slight plot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader make up after an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Nearly two hours. That’s how long I’d been sitting on the steps outside our home before I realized that Tom was right. I’d been a complete ass. We’d both been asses, really. We’d shouted at each other for about twenty minutes solid before I’d finally grabbed my coat, which was too thin for this weather, and stormed out of the house. As I stared at the cracks in the steps below my feet, I shivered and felt a sense of embarrassment wash over me. I’d give Tom a few more minutes to calm down, and then I’d go back in with my tail between my legs, ready to ask his forgiveness. I pulled my coat a little tighter around me as the winter wind picked up, and I felt my teeth start chattering. Suddenly, something warm was wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled gently against a firm body.

“Baby, it’s cold outside. I know we’re a bit miffed at each other, but I couldn’t stand to see you freeze,” Tom’s velvety voice crooned in my ear. His gloved hands rubbed my body, trying to get some of the heat to return to my trembling limbs. His warm lips placed a small kiss against my forehead and I sighed at the feeling. “You’re half-frozen! That’s it, love. I’m bringing you back in whether you want me to or not.”

Tom pulled me into his arms bridal style, and started back up the porch steps. I hadn’t realized how cold I’d gotten until I tried to reach up and put my arms around his neck. My limbs moved, but very stiffly. It felt almost as if I was watching somebody else’s arms and not my own.

“My stubborn girl,” Tom muttered as I laid my head against his chest. My eyes started to flutter shut sleepily, but Tom woke me by clearing his throat. “Darling, whatever you do, don’t close your eyes. Okay? Don’t fall asleep.”

I nodded my head as Tom opened the door, and I was jolted fully awake by a wave of warmth that came from the inside of the house. Tom kicked the door closed behind himself and carried me over to the sofa. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, and my body responded to the heat by turning to face the flames. Tom peeled off my thin coat and covered me instead with a pile of blankets that had been lying by the fire on an armchair. He knelt beside me after stripping off his own coat and gloves and started massaging my muscles to help me warm up faster.

“Darling, I—“

“I’m sorry,” I whispered through tingling lips. “You were right. I was an ass.”

Tom smiled and leaned forward to kiss me softly. His lips felt almost painfully hot compared to mine.

“No, darling, I’m sorry. You were right. I should’ve come out there sooner,” Tom said smiling ruefully at me as his hands rubbed mine. “I nearly let you freeze. God, darling, I’m so sorry.”

“Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart. You had no idea I’d be so stubborn,” I said as I reached up and stroked his cheek. Tom laid his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair. “I love you, Tom.”

“I love you too, (y/n),” he mumbled against my breastbone. He kept his head still as he reached up and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on my shirt. Tom’s lips started placing warm kisses over my thawing skin as he unbuttoned my shirt fully. One of his large palms flattened and ran slowly, gently, carefully over my exposed stomach. His fingers brushed one of my bra cups out of the way and Tom moaned at the sight of my hardened, rosy nipple. “Let me warm you up, sweetheart.”

His lips placed a soft kiss on my nipple before his hot mouth engulfed it, making me arch up off the sofa and moan in pleasure at the sensation. Tom always loved how responsive I became when he sucked on my breasts. He pulled off for a moment and moved away from the couch.

“Baby? Where are you going?” I asked forlornly, but Tom didn’t respond as he walked into the bedroom. _Wow_ , I thought as I righted my bra and buttoned my shirt back up. _That felt like it was going to be really heated. I guess I really did make him mad earlier._ I was just about to cover myself with the blanket again when Tom reemerged. His arms were laden with a large stack of quilts and fluffy blankets. “What…?”

“I’m going to make love to you in front of the fireplace,” Tom said as he piled the blankets far enough away from the fire that a spark wouldn’t be able to reach, yet close enough that we could still feel its warmth. I’d thought he was just leaving me. I realized how absurd that assumption had been when I saw the large bulge in the front of his jeans. _Damn those jeans_ , I thought as I moved out from under the blanket and stood on shaky, half-thawed legs. _They fit him just a bit too well._ Tom knelt on the thick make-shift mattress of quilts and held his hands out toward me with a tender smile. “Come here, sweetheart. Let me love you.”

I smiled and knelt onto the soft stack of blankets next to him. His arms wrapped around my waist as his lips pressed against mine, and I moaned as his hands pulled me even closer than before. I shrugged off my shirt and bra, and Tom peeled off his own sweater and shirt.

“Lie down for me,” Tom murmured, and I lay on my back on the quilts. He unfastened my trousers and pulled them off, revealing my lacy panties. Those were soon done away with as well, and Tom kissed his way up my legs from my ankles. When he reached the apex of my thighs, Tom kissed my folds, moaning as if he was being stimulated simultaneously.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so good at that,” I whimpered as I stroked his hair. Tom made both giving and receiving oral sex so much more enjoyable than any other guy I’d ever been with. He would always moan and writhe when I sucked him off, and when he used his mouth on me, he behaved as if I was the best thing he’d ever fucking tasted. As I felt myself drawing nearer to an orgasm, I tried to warn him. It was a futile effort. He’d never let me get away before, but I never stopped trying to give him the choice of pulling away. This time was no different. As I cried out and arched in pleasure, Tom pulled me tighter against his mouth, moaning louder and closing his eyes in ecstasy. He licked me clean while I whimpered and trembled in pleasure, then he shucked off his trousers. “You naughty boy! You went commando in winter?”

Tom just let out mischievous laugh and crawled up the length of my body. His length rested heavily on my abdomen as his lips engulfed mine, and I laced my arms around his neck as I kissed him in return. He ground his cock against me slowly, dragging the tip through my wetness and moaning when he felt my clit.

“I love you, (y/n),” he murmured.

“I love you too, Tom,” I replied, and no sooner had the words left my mouth than Tom thrust slowly inside of me. He stretched me painstakingly slowly, and I rested my forehead against his. My breath came and went in little half-moan huffs as Tom withdrew and thrust back in to the hilt. Wasting no time, he started a slow, even pace, thrusting deep and hard inside me and swirling his hips so he brushed every sensitive bit of my inner walls. My heels dug into his ass, making him growl and thrust a little harder. With every thrust, our skin slapped together wetly over the loud crackle of the fire in the fireplace. Our breaths became stuttered and erratic as our climaxes approached, and Tom allowed his teeth to graze over my collarbone.

“Come for me, darling,” he panted. His eyes looked wild and there was an almost frantic urgency in his voice. “Come on, darling. Please! I can’t…stop it…I need you to come before I do.”

I grasped his and brought it between us to rub my clit. The feeling of our fingers working in tandem on my swollen clit sent me over the edge with a howl of Tom’s name, and he followed shortly after. My name faded to a whimper on his lips as the last of his seed spilled into me with a last stuttered thrust of his hips. Tom and I rolled onto our sides while he was still inside me, and we held each other close. Neither of us wanted a single inch of space between us. Tom placed soft, sweet kisses on my neck and shoulders as I nuzzled him. His tenderness still shocked me, at times.

“I really am sorry, my darling,” Tom said between kisses. “Don’t ever let me be such an enormous ass again. Next time just smack some sense back into me, okay?”

“Never. I’d never hit you, Tom, but I certainly might give your ass a good squeeze until you forget what you were saying,” I replied as I reached behind him and illustrated my point. He moaned and his hips bucked gently.

“Oh, that’s a much better idea,” he murmured before kissing my lips with a fervent passion. We helped each other to stand, and we grabbed the blankets off the floor. Carrying them with us, Tom and I walked over to the sofa and sat, cuddling close to each other and covering ourselves with the mounds of soft fabric. The fired roared on for a few more hours, and by the time the embers were finally dying, Tom was humming a Christmas carol in the style of a lullaby as I fell asleep warm and satiated in his arms. Half asleep himself, Tom kissed my forehead before dropping off completely.


End file.
